1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cord organizers and more particularly pertains to a new cord organizing sheath assembly for facilitating placement of multiple cords through a sheath to organize the cords and provide a desirable aesthetic effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord organizers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,536 issued to McConnell describes a lamp socket and wire holding multiple piece bracket assembly. Another type of cord organizer is U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,374 issued to Pollack disclosing a base portion attachable to a surface and a generally C-shaped cover extending from the base portion to form a slot for receiving cords inserted between a distal end of the cover and the base portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,826 issued to Thomas discloses another cord organizer having a base portion and generally C-shaped cover somewhat similar to the Pollack device but having a lengthwise groove for receiving the distal edge of the cover to close the cover over cords.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is flexible and that may be but is not specifically designed for attachment to a supporting surface.